yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
West Region, Singapore
The West Region of Singapore is one of the five regions in the city-state. The region is the largest in terms of land area and is the second most populous region after the Central Region. Jurong East is the regional centre of the region, with plans of developing the Jurong Lake District into a second CBD area. Jurong West is the most populous town in the region, with a population of 272,660 residents. Comprising 25,500 hectares of land area, it includes twelve planning areas and is home to about 903,010 residents. Geography With a total land area of , the region is situated on the western corner of Singapore Island, bordering the North Region to the north and east, Central Region to the south-east and the Straits of Johor to the west. The region is largely made up of residential towns and established industrial estates. Located at the southernmost part of the region, far away from the main residential and commercial areas, Jurong Island and Tuas house a majority of Singapore's heavy industries. Government The region is locally governed by two different Community Development Councils, namely the North West CDC and South West CDC, and is divided into 12 planning areas. Planning Areas Other major areas *Benoi *Buona Vista *Ghim Moh *Gul *Holland Village *Pandan Gardens *Jurong Island *Kent Ridge *Nanyang *Pioneer *Pasir Laba *Teban Gardens *Toh Tuck *Tuas South *West Coast Economy The West Region is home to a majority of Singapore's heavy industries, mainly the petrochemical industry, with international oil and gas and chemicals companies, such as LANXESS, Afton Chemical, BASF, BP, Celanese, Evonik, ExxonMobil, DuPont, Mitsui Chemicals, Chevron Oronite, Shell, Singapore Petroleum Company and Sumitomo Chemical operating facilities on Jurong Island and Pulau Bukom. The area makes up about 5% of Singapore's GDP and top three export refining centres in the world, with the world's seventh largest oil refinery. A second Central Business District is also planned to be developed in the Jurong Lake District, with the upcoming Kuala Lumpur–Singapore High Speed Rail terminus located in the district. Education Residents of the area have access to different educational facilities ranging from preschools to primary and secondary schools, as these are located around the different towns in the West region. The area is also home to various tertiary institutions, such as APSN Delta Senior School, ITE College West, Jurong Junior College, Millennia Institute, Nanyang Technological University, National University of Singapore, Ngee Ann Polytechnic, NUS High School of Math and Science, Pioneer Junior College, River Valley High School, Singapore University of Social Sciences, School of Science and Technology, Singapore Polytechnic, Singapore Hotel and Tourism Education Centre, Canadian International School (an international school), and Grace Orchard School (a special needs school). Transport There are several MRT stations in the vicinity. *Boon Lay MRT Station *Buona Vista MRT Station *Chinese Garden MRT Station *Clementi MRT Station *Joo Koon MRT Station *Jurong East MRT Station *Tuas Plaza MRT Station References External links * West Region, Singapore Category:Planning areas in Singapore Category:West Region, Singapore Category:Regions of Singapore